Bubblegum Perverts
by Yohko no Gothika
Summary: When Sakura drifts off to dreamland, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone to drive through a rainstorm, Sasuke thinks of a few...erm...interesting ways to pass the time. One-shot AU. Yaoi. Suggested shoujo ai.


**Title:** Bubblegum Perverts

**Author:** Yohko no Gothika

**Genre:** Naruto

**Sub-Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** When Sakura drifts off to dreamland, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone to drive through a rainstorm, Sasuke thinks of a few...erm..._interesting_ ways to pass the time. One-shot AU.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, hinted InoSaku, GaaNaru, and KakaIru

**Rated: R** for sexual content.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, suggested shoujo-ai. Flames accepted, but discouraged.

**Disclaimer: Copyright Yohko no Gothika, 2005. All rights reserved.  
**

* * *

Bubblegum Perverts

_by Yohko no Gothika_

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was worse: the fact that he had brought it all upon himself, or that Sakura-chan was in the backseat. He was very tempted to go with the latter, simply because _she_ was the one who had forced herself upon them when it was a well known thing that ever since Temari had caught them making out under a table at the **last** spring holiday barbeque their relationship was made very, very public. Damn, that girl could talk. You wouldn't expect such a blabber-mouth to be related to Gaara, of all people, but there were some things about their entire group of friends that could never hope to be understood. Like why Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were still arguing constantly over who got Sasuke, like why Neji and Hinata-chan's eyes turned white if you prodded them in the back the correct way, like why Kakashi-sensei always lied as to why he had been late to class when Iruka-sensei's limp told all who had been screwing who silly only ten minutes ago. Yes, all in all, Uzumaki Naruto's social life was a very confusing, disagreeable one. But it was nice to have. 

Except when dealing with Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course, he adored Sasuke. Why shouldn't he? The two had lost their virgin kisses to one another in middle school and everything had simply progressed from there. It was true, they had spent nearly three years dancing circles around one another and never admitting their feelings, but really, they had both known. And that fervent bickering had transformed, with time, alighting into glorious, passionate lip locks and daring embraces. Temari had been the one to bring it all out into the open last year, but the two had been keeping it under wraps for some time up until then. It probably wouldn't have come out at all, even with Temari, were Sasuke a different person. They could've kept everyone believing that there was nothing going on, that the both of them disappearing at random intervals was a simple coincidence, that there was absolutely nothing to think about on the subject. The only outcropping of Sasuke's character -- the thing that had gotten them caught in the first place -- was what Naruto was trying to avoid giving in to right now.

Sasuke was an absolute sex fiend.

So in the end, he knew it was his fault. They had gotten into the car with an insistent Sakura-chan in the backseat after the barbecue's end, waving farewells as their other friends prepared to depart as well before pulling out of the old picnicking grounds and starting on the long, ninety-mile trip home. The pink-haired girl had fallen asleep almost instantly, lounging on the backseat. The pop music she had been so adamant in listening to was still droning softly on the speakers, inaudible and uncared-for. And they had just kept driving in silence after that, Sasuke focusing on the empty back-country road, Naruto making himself busy with his bubblegum. They said nothing, thought nothing, and barely noticed as the dark clouds overhead erupted their sorrows, hurling it to the ground far below.

In fact, Naruto felt jerked from his stupor as he leaned back up to watch the raindrops as they pounded hard against the windshield, taking his feet down from the dashboard. For the first time in about twenty minutes he glanced over at Sasuke, and was immediately taken by his appearance.

Sasuke's pale face was overshadowed, dappled by the rain that showered down from the heavens, his hands guiding the steering wheel. His eyes were black as they ever were, and his hair floated down around his cheeks, framing them. His lips were curvaceous and calm and he seemed at complete ease with everything. He had a blank stare on his face, but looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping.

God, he looked _so_ sexy.

Really, Naruto didn't know what had come over him. He had just been sitting there, staring at Sasuke as if he were the tastiest thing in the world when that insane idea had come into his head. Sakura-chan was asleep, his mind told him, and he could be as bold as he wanted. Yeah, right, as bold as he wanted. Really, had you asked him later, he wouldn't have known what to tell you. There wasn't much to tell, considering that even seconds afterward he had no idea what had come over him, what could have possibly possessed him to do _that_ of all things. Sasuke was driving! They could've all been killed! But, of course, that hadn't mattered at the time, being killed in a tragic car accident paled in comparison to the torture he was currently enduring for his sins.

He had bit lightly, trembling on a particularly large bubble of gum and nearly swallowed it as he reached to touch Sasuke's chin, leaning forward to kiss him lightly, longingly, on the cheek.

He had pulled back, realizing what he was doing, curling back into his seat as a numb sensation of dread overrode his senses, emerging from the pit of his stomach. What the hell had that been? God, what was he _thinking_? Assuming he _had_ been thinking. That was stupid. Why did do that? Why? God. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever done! God, if Sakura woke up now and asked him why he was blushing this hard...

Sasuke had blinked a few times, eyes widening, and then reverting, as he lifted one hand to dance his fingers lightly across the place on his cheek where Naruto had kissed him with an almost puzzled look in his koi's direction that made the other blush even further, turning a sort of tomato, finding a sudden, intense interest in his shoes. It felt like the Uchiha had been staring at him for quite a long while before Naruto looked up to see that the other sixteen-year-old's eyes were not on him, but on the road. He looked back at his shoes.

"Dobe?"

The quiet way Sasuke said his pet name (of sorts) after so many minutes of silence surprised him. It was monotone, too. As if Sasuke was not aware of what had just happened between them, of the exchange, at all. He was really afraid as to what that meant. Was Sasuke mad? Sex-obsessed as he was, he had been just as content to keep their romance on the down-low as Naruto, probably more so in order to avoid questions from Itachi. He had been upset the first time Naruto had done that.

"Y-yes?" Naruto croaked, afraid of what Sasuke was about to ask him.

"What was that?"

"I..." What was he supposed to say? _I don't know, I just got hungry_? Was he supposed to apologize? Being unsure of what Sasuke would want from his answer made him uncertain of how to go about it. How was he supposed to deal with this? How was he supposed to answer? _I just wanted to kiss you to make up for the fact that Gaara's madly in love with me_? "I don't know."

It was a while of letting his eyes linger on his shoes before he felt the car start to slow, tires wet with the water that pounded the windshield, Sasuke guiding it gingerly over to the side of the road, no emotion portrayed upon his face. Naruto was slightly alarmed by this. What...what was going on? What was Sasuke thinking? Why were they stopping?

The car came to a complete stop on the side of the pavement, and Sasuke reached out to shift into Park, not once looking at the somewhat disgruntled blonde beside him, whose eyes were directed into the foot well. He watched the rain as it came down upon the windows, content for a few seconds to listen to it as it pounded down like drum sticks on the roof, watching it spatter hard into huge droplets that formed large streams that free flowed down the edges of everything. Finally, after a long period of making up his mind on what to do, he reached down, releasing the seatbelt from where it was held around his waist.

"Sasuk--UMPH!"

Without a word Sasuke had launched himself upon his Naruto, driving the other boy up against the window in a fierce adjoining of lips. With eyes of cerulean, the blonde struggled slightly as Sasuke leaned in deeply, pinning him to the cold glass, one pale hand pressed against the skinny, hard stomach, the other fondling skin just beyond reach, below the fabric of the collar of Naruto's wafer-thin jacket. The paler of the two lovers captured and recaptured what belonged to him with passion, taking in the full, ramen-like sweet and salty flavor of Naruto's lips, put in ecstasy at the taste. It was like taffy, gooey and supple, but delicious and so addicting.

For need of a small breath through something larger than his own nostrils, Sasuke released his catch gently, pulling back to take small, hot wisps of breath in his lover's ear, finally allowing his to seek the lobe of flesh out after a while, nibbling and licking contentedly. He heard Naruto moan softly but push at his chest.

"Sasuke..."

"If you were hungry, you could have told me, dobe. I would've been so happy to satisfy that."

"Pervert Sasuke," Naruto grumped slightly, pushing a bit more stubbornly. "Get off me."

"Not on your life," the older boy said, deciding to take advantage of his position and straddle Naruto's hips against the side of the car door. He gnawed a more fervently in the tang of Naruto's fleshy ear against his tongue, reveling in the way the blonde shuddered beneath him, filled with lust, and slid an eager hand up his lover's shirt, playing at the tattoo around his bellybutton.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was suddenly pleading. "Sasuke, no..." He met the dark-haired boy's hand halfway stopping it before it could reach anything more..._sensitive_ that might make it impossible for him not to give in. "Sasuke, we can't...Sakura--"

"Is asleep." The Uchiha seemed slightly contemptuous at being stopped so abruptly in his explorations, slightly put out that Naruto was refusing to finish what he had started in the first place. He dragged his hand out of Naruto's reach, trailing greedy fingers against velvety skin. His tongue darted out to caress his fox's whiskered cheek, delighting once more in the way his prize trembled beneath him.

"Sasuke, stop it...!" Naruto groaned, desperately seeking for a way out of his current circumstances. Why had he kissed him? God, why had he gone and done that! And why couldn't Sasuke just be upset like any other normal, anti-social jerkass! Dammit! Naruto chewed his gum hard and fast to avoid moaning as Sasuke's hand skirted the line of his pants. This was absolute torture. He wanted to give in but he couldn't. They couldn't have sex right here...! Sakura was in the car with them! Dammit, why did Sasuke have to be such a pervert!

Sasuke watched him chew with a sort of disdain. Something was in Naruto's mouth. Something that didn't belong to _him_. The jealousy surged. Sure, it was just a piece of gum but nothing and no one got to taste Naruto before Sasuke.

Absolutely nothing, and absolutely no one.

He kissed Naruto deeply then, full of passion and lust, parting the boy's lips with that courageous, playful tongue of his, tasting bubblegum. He explored deeply, taking in all that was the alcoholic beverage of Naruto, bringing both hands up to cup Naruto's face, angling it and running through the boy's sunshine hair, feeling the boys heartfelt moans more than he heard them.

The intimacy then saw fit to progress as it always did, making Sakura's attendance negligent and unworthy of any notice.

All in all, the pink-haired girl was surprised that it had worked as well as it had. Sure, there had been alot of acting and patience on her part, (what was with all the fucking reluctance and Naruto's part? And for her sake? Puh-lease) but you did what you had to when you were as addicted a yaoi fan as she and Ino were. Temari would probably be mad at her for not bringing her camcorder; but all in all, Sakura thought that the tape recorder would be enough for her and her own blonde koibito to compete with. Certainly, they would probably take it neither as slow, nor as gracefully as the boy's did, but she was sure it would generate some very interesting bedroom activities, as most things between Naruto and Sasuke usually did.

She chewed at her own bubblegum, a satisfied smile gracing her face as she listened to the rain, and the soft song of moaning emanating from the front seat.

* * *

_Rain on the windows_

_I think it's after ten_

_And you're kissing me_

_Touching me_

_Driving me insane again_

_I don't know what to do_

_You pop the bubble in my mouth_

_Soft tongues_

_Sweet sugar breath_

_I feel you whisper in my ear_

_In you_

_In me_

_All over everywhere_

_Even the girl in the back seat_

_She's sound asleep_

_I know she's watching_

_Listening_

_But you're so close_

_I just don't care_

_Bubblegum perverts_

_Should stay very very_

_Close to home_

_And not come creeping_

_At midnight hours_

_Expecting what they always do_

_Kissing me_

_Touching me_

_I'm kissing you_

* * *

Heh. Well, there's that. Another yaoi one-shot done. I'm either getting better or worse at writing these things but personally I don't care which, just seeing that I enjoy them as much as I do. It was about time I got up a SasuNaru thing too! Relatively short but, meh, I'm not complaining. It got my mind off some really icky stuff that's been going on in my social life, which is nice. 

The whole idea came to me when it was raining late on Friday, and my Dad was driving me and my sister to the bay area. At first it only generated the above poem, but well, one thing led to another and bang! You've got a SasuNaru fic. Pretty random, in a nutshell, but also really fun. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review, please!


End file.
